


Safe Spaces and Barriers

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [7]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Up Dolls, Bottom King, Bottom Nanaue, Conjugal Visit, Deep Dicking and Deep Conversation, Demon Dick Spells, Fisting, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Old Ex's, Secrets, Top John, Two Dicks One Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The crew are a bit suspicious of John yet and King has a time of it defending his aloof beau's actions so he takes some time away to think.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, John/Nanaue
Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Safe Spaces and Barriers

King walked up the stairs to the third floor of the mall to where John was set up, he leaned on the doorway and tapped on the glass, “Hey, John, you i-”

The door opened and John leaned out, eyebrow cocked, “You don’t have to knock.” He said, stepping back, “I’m just finishing up a thing before I secure the area.”

“Secure the area?” King looked around, the space had been an adult video and bookstore, he noticed that there was a blow-up shark pool toy off to one side and he snorted, “Uh, what is that-”

“By ‘area’,” John said loudly, his ears reddening, “I mean the mall, and by 'secure', I mean I need to get a protective circle around it so that . . . unsavory characters don’t come snooping around.”

“Oh, okay.” King glanced at the pool toy again, that was something he’d have to ask later, “What do you need?”

“Hm? Uh, nothing, I have all I need.” John waved his hand dismissively and put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and sighing heavily.

King walked up and put his hands on John’s shoulders, “Wanna go get some food? It’s getting late out and there’s this really nice place I-”

A portal opened and Zatanna stepped out, she looked around then at King and John, “Oh so it’s  _ here  _ here .”

“Yes.” John nodded and stepped away from King, “It’ll be quick, I swear, I just need a-”

“What is she doing here? In our lair?” King cocked his head suspiciously.

“‘Lair’?” Zatanna’s eyebrow rose, “Not much of a-”

“Lair, headquarters, fortress of solitude, whatever,” King said over her, crossing his arms on his chest, “Point still stands, there’s a Justice League flunky in my abode and I do not abide by that.”

“Nana,” John grabbed his arm and tried, without much success, to move him off to the side, “She’s an old friend, we can  _ trust _ her-”

“John,” King said sharply, “ _ You  _ trust her, she’s  _ your  _ friend. I don’t mind these types being buddy-buddy with you per se but having one in the mall-”

“She’s helping me with the barrier.” John explained, tapping his ash but he looked uncomfortable, “Try to understand, I-”

“Why can’t you do it on your own?” King asked, tilting his head back.

John grimaced and shifted his weight, “Well . . . It’s just stronger if we  _ both  _ do it.”

King’s eyes narrowed and he leaned his head down to be eye-level, “Fine. When you wanna be honest with me and tell me what’s going on, come find me. I got work to do.” he turned and left the space, mulling over what kind of magic John would need to do that required help?

* * *

“I still say they’re using you to get to us.” Psycho muttered over his burger.

“And I said to ‘fuck off’.” King snapped, “John isn’t with the Justice League-”

“-as far as you know-”

“-he’s already given his word-”

“-the word of a self-proclaimed selfish bastard and alcoholic-”

“-that he only deals with Zatanna.” King finished, almost standing up over the table, baring his teeth at the small villain, “Will you cut that out?”

“What?” Psycho blinked innocently and his eyes stopped glowing.

“If John was just using me, he didn’t have to move in to do it, he’s been over loads of times and it’s been over a year. That’s the slowest most involved sabotage I’ve ever heard of.” King sat back down, glancing up as Harley came back to the booth, “Any word on the pie?”

“Got a whole cherry coming your way big guy!” She said smiling widely, “So Zatanna seems like a stuck-up bitch.”

King snorted, “She’s alright . . . for the most part.”

“Ooh are we deep-dishing on the best friend?” Clayface slogged over to the booth from the bathroom, he was in the form of a, as he put it, ‘thirty-something female executive go-getter with a spunky attitude, sharp but well-meaning critiques of everyone and a heart of gold’ but he basically looked like every stock photo of ‘woman in pantsuit and hair bun’ ever made. The ‘fantasy’ was also lost because he could never disguise his voice.

King blinked,  _ Dang my criticisms of his disguise got downright mean there . . . I need to chill out _ . . . “No, she’s just helping him set up a barrier.”

Psycho asked, “A barrier, for what?”

All eyes were on King and he cleared his throat, “John has a lot of enemies and wanted to put a barrier up to keep us safe.”

“Uh . . . huh . . . “ Psycho crossed his arms, “Am I the only one questioning tuna-breath’s choice in men  _ now _ ?”

“Back off, Psycho,” King growled, narrowing his eyes, “It's the same one he had on his apartment building, I recognize the runes.”

“Your eccentric boyfriend is starting to sound real  _ spooky, _ ” Psycho muttered, shoving a handful of Border-Fries in his mouth.

King stood up and turned to leave, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go powder my nose.” 

“King-” Harley grimaced, putting her hand on his arm, “We care about you-”

“And I care about you guys,” King said softly, patting her hand, “Which is why I checked stuff out before I agreed to let him do this. John isn’t working for the Justice League, he’s not a superhero, he’s just a powerful magic user and a little reclusive, that’s  _ all _ .”

There was a beat of silence then Psycho cleared his throat, “That pie still coming or what?”

* * *

King didn’t go powder his nose, instead he left out the back door and wandered about to try and find someone to let off steam with.

The distraction came in the form of an ill-tempered and very obnoxious squid at the aquarium, The glass shattered easily and King was waist deep in tentacles and security guards before he was hit with a taser gun. This was not a good idea considering the water everywhere meant that the squid, two of the guards, King and a dozen or so sea creatures were all zapped which was blamed on King thus ensuring the police force had as little paperwork as possible and got to keep the fried squid.

King glared down at the handcuffs on his wrists, he had a burn mark from the taser on the side of his face and one of his gill bars had gotten a barb up it, not to mention he was bruised and had squid-hickeys covering him.

“Good work, stupid,” He muttered to himself, “Now you get to sit in Arkham for a month . . .  _ ‘Assaulting an exhibit’ _ my ass.”

* * *

“One phone call.” 

“I know the drill.” King muttered tiredly and stood at the door, he thought about who he should call. If he called John he’d get a good dressing down for doing something so stupid and a ‘give me a second and I’ll be over’ but if he called Harley, he’d be out within the hour. He mulled it over and decided to call no one, he wanted to just sit and think, organize his thoughts and come to his own conclusions then he’d make calls and talk to people.

The guard watched him sit down in his cell and snorted, “Whattsamatta, Jaws, no one to tell that you’ve been tanked?”

King blinked slowly at him then stood and moved to the door of his cell, he looked down through the little pane of glass at the human, “ . . . you have  _ any  _ idea how much I  _ hate  _ being called ‘Jaws’?” He asked softly then squatted down to be eye-level, “Or how much I  _ hate  _ fish puns?”

The guard's eye twitched as he saw himself reflected in King’s black eye, “Er . . . “

“And that I’m here because I  _ ate  _ three of the cops trying to arrest me?” He spat out a scrap of blue uniform then held it up for the kid to see.

The guard turned and hurried off down the corridor without answering but his face paling was enough.

“Fuck off with your  _ puns _ .” King snarled to no one and went to sit back on his bunk, tilting his head back.

* * *

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

They stared at each other through the bulletproof glass, the tiny receiver in King’s hand was held near his head since he didn’t have ears and John looked exhausted.

“So . . . when was I gonna find out about you takin’ a vacation?” the blonde gestured around the visiting area.

“Don’t blame me,” King shrugged, “I got one phone call and used it to call my boss.” 

John shifted and nodded, “I get that, but _they_ didn’t tell me either until this morning when I finally wrangled that pigtailed clown and demanded answers.” He leaned forward and looked behind King at the guard, “When they busting you out?”

“ . . . they aren’t.” King muttered softly, looking down.

“Oh, I’ll do it then, shall I?” John asked, his jaw muscles tightening.

“If you want, sure, but I’m kinda just gonna serve out the month sentence and call it good.” King shrugged.

John scowled, rolling his eyes, “Nana, I’m not letting you sit in a cell where I can’t protect y-”

“Protect me?” King’s eyebrow rose, “you? Protect  _ me _ ? From  _ what _ ?”

John blinked then grimaced, swirling a finger on the table, “Well . . . “

“John,” King leaned forward, “What aren’t you telling me?”

John shifted uncomfortably then hung the phone up and stood, without a word he turned and left.

King blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock, still holding the phone loosely in one hand as he got to his feet, “John . . . ? Dude, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Alright, you had your visit, time to-” The guard started.

“But-” King looked between John’s empty seat and the guard then he swallowed thickly and hung the receiver up, “ _ Bastard _ !”

* * *

King sat in his cell, he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, it had been three days and only Harley and the gang had come to beg King to let them bust him out but he’d refused, he wasn’t ready yet . . . not to mention they hadn’t really seen or talked to John much themselves. King bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, “So  _ stupid _ ! Daddy was right, fish and land meat don’t mix-”

“I dunno,” John suddenly materialized next to King, “I think our meat mixes pretty well.”

King looked at John and frowned, “Does it?”

John grimaced and squatted down in front of King, “I’m sorry I walked away like that, I really am, I needed to think . . . “

“Cool.” King muttered, looking back at the ceiling.

“Look,” John licked his lips, “This isn’t exactly  _ easy  _ for me, alright? I don’t . . . I had to go talk to Zatanna-”

“So you and your girlfriend have the deep meaningful conversation you won’t have with me?” King growled.

John scowled, “Firstly, that ship long since sailed, Nanaue,” He stood up, “Secondly, she’s one of the few people I trust and who knows . . . who understands.”

“Maybe,” King leaned forward, eyes narrowing, “I’d understand if you’d  _ talk  _ to me!”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, you thick bastard!” John snapped then looked away, “The reason for all the protective charms and secrets and shit is . . . my ex.”

“You have a crazy magical ex?” King cocked an eyebrow.

“ . . . “ John bit his lip, “He’s . . . he’s mine and Zatanna’s ex . . . mentor and . . . “ He rubbed the back of his neck, “Lover. The three of us were . . . well . . . “

“Oh.” King sat back.

“But he used us both, tried to kill me, a few times actually . . . he’s been hunting me since,” John shifted his weight, “He goes by Nick Necro . . . He really cocked things up for us both . . . Zatanna would say I never recovered and have an aversion to relationships because I’m afraid of being used and tossed aside or worse, but . . . “ John cleared his throat, looking off to the side, “I’d just say I’m once bitten, twice shy.”

King slowly reached out and took John’s hand, “Well, you’ll be happy to know I have zero interest in your magic . . . I just like you.”

John bit his lip, his smaller hand squeezing King’s, “I-I know I just . . . this feels like it’s too good, like it’s going too well . . . I’m not one for relationships, but I do consider you my partner, in some respect . . . “

“I know.” King nodded, “John, it’s _okay_.”

John slowly moved to put his forehead on King’s chest, “If he finds me again . . . “

“You’re not alone.” King said softly, putting his arms around John, “I’ll let Harley know I changed my mind, I’ll be out of here in a few hours.”

“Wait,” John bit his lip, looking up at King, “um . . . could we maybe-”

“Way ahead of you.” King kissed John, his hands snaking down to grip John’s ass through his trenchcoat.

John moaned softly into the kiss as he was picked up, he wrapped his legs and arms around King’s neck and middle respectively as best he could. He rubbed his groin against the zipper of King’s prison jumpsuit. His eyes rolled back as he slid down until he felt the straining cocks against his ass.

There was a soft, wet sound as the kiss broke, King pressed his nose into John’s hair and breathed in, “ . . . you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything, John . . . “

“I wish I could believe that,” John murmured, looking up at King, “But there’s some things about me that you can never be part of and I never want you finding out.”

“As long as it doesn’t endanger my life or my loved ones, I don’t really care.” King said, shaking his head, “You act like I don’t like the dark side! John, I’m not Zatanna, I’m King Shark! I don’t understand this weird picture of me you have in your head. I can only reassure you so many times that I don’t care about your past and I don’t care about the shady shit you get up to. I care about where you are right now and what we’re doing, _right now_.” 

John blinked then put his head down, “ . . . Not used to that.”

“Clearly.” King shifted then moved to the wall, pressing John into it, “Now, what did you come here to do besides relive past trauma and think you owe me anything beyond the here and now?”

John blinked, “Oh, I was going to bust you out.” he lowered his eyes slightly and ran a finger along the underside of one of King’s right gill bars making his shiver, “But . . . well, there’s no rush really, is there?”

King smirked, “I guess not.” 

John shrugged out of his coat while he kissed King again, “I do  _ not  _ like you being kept away from me . . . “

“You mean getting arrested?” King murmured as he leaned John’s weight on the wall and started to undo the blonde’s belt.

“Mhm,” John leaned in and kissed King’s gills, running his tongue under them, “Toys just aren’t the  _ same  _ Nana . . . “

“Well if you magicked some on that pool toy of yours-” 

John slapped a hand over King’s mouth, his whole face turning bright red, “Nevermind that!”

King’s eyebrow rose and he licked John’s palm until his mouth was released, “What  _ is  _ the deal with that, incidentally?”

John flushed from the roots of his blonde hair past the collar of his shirt, “Um . . . well . . . “

King tilted his head back, nudging a knee under John’s butt to hold him up and putting his hands against the wall on either side of John, “John?”

John looked off to the side and cleared his throat, “Well, I bought it a bit ago just . . . on a whim and I sort of would inflate it and sleep with it then one night . . . I got  _ bored _ one night and put a fleshlight in it . . . “

King’s underbelly flushed and his eyes widened, “ . . . you made a blow sex doll of  _ me _ ?”

“Well, when you say it like  _ that _ -” John grimaced and shifted his weight a bit.

“That’s kinda . . . _ hot _ .” King chuckled, “So you wanna top me, John?”

John’s eyes widened then lowered, “Well . . . I wouldn’t be  _ opposed  _ to topping you.”

King chuckled, nuzzling his nose under John’s chin, lightly biting his neck, “You wanna top me, John?”

John squirmed, biting his lip, “Mhm . . . “

King chuckled and stepped back, letting John down and sat back on his bunk, “Alright, I’m all yours, babe!”

John smiled shakily and flushed as he watched King unzip the jumpsuit and ease one leg out while the blonde was about to take his jacket off when the shark-man grabbed his arm, “what?”

“Keep the coat on, makes you look like a detective or something.” King chuckled and scooted back until his back pressed to the wall, his feet sliding up onto the bed and spreading, the jumpsuit hiked up to the side. He ran a hand over his cocks and smirked, underbelly pinking and gills flaring.

John’s eyes were wide and his face red as a smile spread across his face, “Oh?” He leaned over King, tilting his head back with a knowing smirk, one hand sliding to push under the jumpsuit at King’s hip, “Got yourself a bit of a kink, Nana?”

KIng chuckled, leaning up to kiss John, his cocks flexed, “Maybe.”

“Well, in that case, why don’t I up the ante?” John waved his hands and a pair of handcuffs appeared in said hand.

King’s mouth dropped open a bit then he smiled and held out his hands, “Ya gonna book me, copper?”

John pulled King’s arms behind hsi back and slipped the cuffs on, “You have the right to remain silent.” He murmured, kissing King’s left set of gills, his tongue flicking at the fluttering slits, one hand sliding down to rest between King’s cocks, rubbing the bases as the two lengths twitched, swollen and dark red with blood.

King smirked and shifted back to get comfortable as his knees were pushed up to his shoulders. He bit his lip as John’s fingers stroked down his balls, taint and to his hole. He shivered as the finger circled then lightly pushed, he made a soft noise and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

John reached into a pocket and produced a bottle of lube and a condom, “I’ll get you nice and loose first, I know you don’t like it hard and fast like I do.” He leaned to kiss King’s thigh, moving to nuzzle the base of Mr. Right, “Whole fist or do we not have time?”

“We have time.” King murmured as the tip of his right cock slipped into John’s mouth the same time a lubed finger began to prod and wiggle inside, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Nice and tight, eh?” John chuckled after releasing Mr. Right, “Been a good lil fish in prison, have you, Nana?”

King sniggered as the finger made it in and Lefty popped into John’s mouth, “I heal quick, for all you know I have a nice prison Daddy that gets me toilet wine.”

John snorted, standing up as he wiggled two more fingers in at once, smirking when King’s eyes squeezed shut and he breathed out shakily, “Oh? That a fact?” He leaned over again and kissed King’s nose, “Well, I have a demon girlfriend now so can you stay in here with your new beau?”

King cocked an eyebrow, “Do you? Really?”

John snorted, “No,” He pulled his hand out, squirted more lub on his hand then shoved his pinky in with the rest of his hand, slowly easing in the thumb, “Would you like me to? I can make a call and get some hot demon babes waiting for you when you get home.”

King breathed heavily through his gills as his penises dripped onto his stomach, “Naw, if we want to have three ways and stuff I’d like to help pick the person or  _ persons _ .” King’s eyes snapped wide as John’s hand popped in up to the wrist, “A-aahah!” He squirmed a bit and his teeth sunk into his lip, “Oh  _ shit _ !”

“Too much?” John asked, brow furrowed in concern.

“No, no, just- fuck- just been a bit.” King murmured, shifting his weight then choking back a moan as John worked his fist in then back and his hips pushed down on it then up making his cocks bob rigidly.

“Oh, baby, you’re so  _ tight _ . . . “ John murmured, kissing King’s stomach then down to his cocks as his arm slowly thrust almost to the elbow, he moved to press his groin against King and rub his erection along with the thrusts.

King’s mouth was open in a ragged pant, gills practically vibrating and he was blushing so much that he actually felt warm. He spread his legs more invitingly, licking his lips, “John . . . “

John looked up and smiled blearily at King, “You ready then?”

“Mhm.” King let his head fall back as the arm slowly eased out, “F-Fuck! Oh fuck . . . “

“Mhhhhmmm, just  _ look _ at that gape . . . “ John murmured, he got on his knees and leaned in, mouthing King’s sac with a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth.

King made a disgruntled noise and squirmed, “John! C’mon-”

“I’m sorry, but who’s the one that wanted me to top?” John smirked, giving the bases of King’s cocks a squeeze, pulling them down for a each to take a quick dive into his mouth before letting them slap King’s stomach, “Am I in charge or aren’t I?”

“You are.” King murmured, smiling, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Until you say the safeword, you’re  _ mine _ .” John chuckled a bit darkly but he stood up and undid his belt, sliding his slacks and briefs down a bit to ease his straining erection out. He bit his lip as he stroked the foreskin back from the head of his cock, using his thumb to spread the precum already gathered there.

King chuckled, “You’re too impatient to torment me further.”

“Am I?” John worked his jaw a bit while he concentrated on rolling the condom on the right way.

“Mhm, I know you better than that.” King murmured and shifted his hips, making his cocks flex up from his belly and pull his knees back up.

John stood between King’s legs and smiled at him wickedly, “Do you?” He waved his hand over his cock, murmuring softly as a pale green light enveloped it then dissipated, revealing his cock had enlarged several inches in length and width but it also had horn-like ridges along the shaft with a thick bulb at the base.

King blinked and his mouth dropped open, “Uh . . . “

“Don’t worry,” John ran his fingers over the shaft of his transformed cock, gently pushing the ridges back, “They aren’t boney or hard.” He shifted to position the head of his penis at the quivering, dripping shark’s hole, “It feels really good, I promise.”

“ . . . speaking from exper-”

“Oh yeah,” John smiled widely, leaning over King, wiggling the head just inside, “I got it from a demon I had a nice holiday with after cleaning out his condo for him. Had an infestation of-”

“John.” King said, cocking an eyebrow, “Before my asshole cinches back up?”

“Right, right, sorry,” John chuckled then shoved forward, his eyes widened in surprise as he shoved in, “O-Oh! Oh, wow, that’s-  _ fuck _ \- how are you still so tight?”

King curled his back and clamped his mouth shut as a strangled moan tried to claw out of his throat, his penises arched and he pushed down on the massive cock inside him. His eyes watered and his gills opened fully as his balls tucked themselves so tight to his pelvis that he had to take a few deep breaths to force his orgasm down.

John held still and he stared at King, “Are . . . are you alright?”

King nodded, “M-Mhm!” He squirmed and cracked open one eye, “Y-Yeah! Fuck! I-I just haven’t bottomed in a while . . . “

John shifted back, “ . . . am I hurting you, Nana?”

King blinked then shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“You . . . you sure?” John rubbed his thumb over the head of King’s right penis.

KIng’s gills fluttered and he nodded, “I’m sure, really, John, I’m fine! I’m just excited!”

John smiled shakily, “Okay.” He leaned up and pressed his hands into King’s sides while his hips started back up, his face reddening further.

King wrapped his legs around John to pull him in deeper and it was true, so he shifted back to get comfortable and just watched the blonde lose his mind, “Fuck . . . John, that’s . . . that’s really nice . . . “ He whispered softly, closing his eyes.

“You- nnph!- you gonna c-come- oh fuck- come home now?” John mumbled into King’s stomach, shifting his feet and pushing harder.

King sighed dramatically and shrugged as best he could, “I suppose I could- Ah!” King gasped again as the demon cock inside him swelled and the spines rippled, “O-Oh fuck!”

John’s hips snapped faster, “Please-  _ please _ \- come home.” He muttered, panting as he looked up, his face flushed but he didn’t look very happy.

King blinked, “You miss me that much?”

“That and-” John breathed in sharply and whined, his body shaking slightly and hsi eyes shut, “F-Fuck! Fuck! M-My knot, I forgot-”

“Your  _ what _ ?” King blinked and he felt something inside start to stretch.

“A-Ah!” John curled his spine back, throwing his head back, “N-Nana! F-Fuck! My knot! It’s swell-” John’s hips pushed as tight to King as he could, his fingernails digging into King, “BUGGERING FFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK!!”

King felt the stretching increase, whatever it was pressing on his prostate and he realized a few things, firstly, John was having a very powerful orgasm so much so that he was now clinging onto the shark-man and trembling. Secondly, the ‘knot’ was the base of John’s penis. Thirdly, it felt  _ so fucking good _ ! “AAH! FUCK! JOHN!” King squirmed against the cuffs then snapped them and reached forward, pulling John up onto the bed, shifting them around so he was straddling the spasming blonde. He thrust his ass back on John’s cock a few times until his cocks throbbed and spilled down his stomach and thighs. King panted softly, gills wide open and he looked at John who was . . . covering his face with his hands for some reason, “ . . . John?”

John took a slow stuttering breath, “It- . . . oh fuck . . . “ He looked blearily up at King.

“You look like a bottom in a hentai,” King chuckled, wiping sweat off John’s forehead, “You okay?”

“My cock-” John bit his lip, “Fuck, don’t move like that again, please.”

“Shit, did I hurt you?” King put his weight a bit forward on his knees, feeling John’s cock base tugging gently at his asshole.

“N-No, but it’s sensitive now.” John breathed slowly then frowned, “It’s . . . not just that I miss you, Nana, I  _ do _ , but also . . . well, not only did you once again forget to leave those knobs the stupid Netflix password but . . . “ He slowly shifted to sit up a bit with King sort of in his lap, “I . . . alright, don’t laugh or anything but, I feel  _ safer  _ with you there.” He pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and took a swig, handing it to King for a swallow, “And that little bastard keeps thinking he’s a comedian . . . “

“Psycho, yeah, he’s an asshole most of the time.” King murmured, putting a hand on John’s shoulder and taking another pull at the flask, “Alright, I’ll come home.”

“Might be a bit.” John gestured to how they were still connected.

“Can’t you just magic it back to normal?” King cocked an eyebrow.

“If I hadn’t come in you but part of the spell is-”

“Wait, this was a  _ spell _ not just you changing your dick?” King’s eyes widened.

“Well, no?” John frowned, “I said I got it from a demon I went on holiday with.”

“You  _ literally  _ got a cock from a demon?” King asked loudly.

John shushed King, “It’s called a Norwegian Gut Buster spell, it’s . . . well, it’s meant to trap Succubus . . . but if you pull out before you come, it won’t do anything but . . . we didn’t, so now we have to wait it out . . . “

They awkwardly arranged themselves with John clinging to King’s back, the jumpsuit done up as best as it could be. King sighed softly, his eyes closing a bit, “So . . . how long?”

“An hour. Generally I would pull out but . . . “ He grimaced and shrugged a bit.

“Right . . . “

**Author's Note:**

> I've had fun with these boys and this little series, thank you so much for reading and for the comments and kudos!!


End file.
